ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freaks
Freaks, or mutants, have been all over the Universe. But seven of them are different. 25 years after UA there is a new law about freaks being criminals no matter what.They've all been kicked off of their homeworlds and were all sent to Incarecon where they first met each other. They escaped and started to fight off evil, anonymously. But when a security camera spots them the Rooters take notice into them. Now hunted like wild dogs the mutants have only one person they can trust. The one and only, the beauty and the brains, Gwen Tennyson, who is now 41 and a full Anodite. * Igneous-An accidental mistake occurs during a risky surgery after his pod crashed causing his rocks to molten and crack into a blackish charcoal which is considered freakish and his family rejects him for it. * Bile-Born with a defect causing his fur to be thicker and darker in color with an extra finger on each hand and three claws on each hand as opposed to one. Appoplexian. * Bellicose-Born from inbreeding, her mental state is constantly unstable and she has natural hair while the others have wigs on. Tetramand. * Duplex-A Splixson with Multiple personality disorder causing her clones often to fight with one another. * Yelp-A Loboan who was involved in a crime mafia and was injured in the vocal box, causing him to be a mute and can't sonic screech. However, due to cybernetic enhancements, he can shout out electricity blasts. * Whiz-A Necrofriggian who was abducted and had his wings and legs removed. A transplant from a dead Kinercelean allows Whiz to run at super speeds but he is unable to fly. * Chronic-A Chronosapien cadet who learns the Plumber's true motives and reports them to the team. * Gwen Tennyson-Rebels against the Plumber's segragation and terrorism. On the run constantly. * Slab-The son of Tetrax who is a mercenary but helps the Mutants escape Incarecon. * Stick/Wick-Pyronite Siamese twins who was killed by Ben Tennyson. * The Plumbers-Once wanted to advance the Universe with propsects of greatness, now wish to keep the purity of purebreds and regular people, biased toward humans. ** The Rooters-A special black ops team that stays out of public knowledge doing the dirty work for the Plumbers. * Ben Tennyson-A hero turned corrupt with power now attempts to lash his anger out to those who can't defend themselves, those who appear weak, the freaks. * Cia-An Arachnichimp who hates the people who tried to hurt her because she is a Freak. However, she often clashes with the Freaks because of their moral code not to kill. * Azmuth-After the death of his lover, Myaxx, he fell into a depression and an alchoholic. Brainwashed by Albedo, he is a mad scientist wishing to rid this universe of all those he feels inferior to himself. * Albedo-Plots out ways to control the universe for his own greedy motives to prove he is the most superior being out there. * Kevin Levin-After destroying/absorbing the Omnitrix, Kevin Levin attempts to regain his sanity but old wounds often return and the demons take over, causing him to go into a blind rage. Season 1 #Corruption of Power #The Vigilantes # Prison Break # We're Not Rude, We Have Manners # I Know a Guy # Maliciousness # Mad Scientist # Black Ops # Warfare # Defenders of Justice # Pack of Wild Dogs # Hounded # Fear the Hunters * The original version was vastly different but the reboot has been announced to have darker themes and be more of a horror. Category:Miniseries Category:The Awesome Jack Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Series Category:OmniCorp Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming Series